Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical image forming apparatus that includes: a printing unit that executes a print job on a print medium; a drawing data generating unit that generates, from print data, drawing data that causes the printing unit to execute a print job; and a medium feeding unit that feeds the print medium to the printing unit. The medium feeding unit executes a first feeding stage in which the print medium moves to a specific position, and a second feeding stage in which the print medium moves from the specific position to the printing unit.